1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for separating entrained liquid from a liquid-gas mixture and more particularly to separators for removing entrained moisture from saturated steam in nuclear steam generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steam water separators of the flow deflection type have been utilized in pressurized water reactor nuclear steam generators as the primary or rough moisture separators. They employ axial stator vanes in the riser tubes to promote axial deflection of the entrained water in the riser tube. Another tube of separator employs radial outflow stator vanes to promote a circulating sheet of water in the shroud surrounding the riser tube. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,886 and 3,992,172, respectively, show typical moisture separating apparatus utilizing these principles.